return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer
Entrance Telemax's Finest The Engineer is teleported to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Dispenser Here The Engineer places a dispenser in front of him. As you stand next to it, it heals your health overtime (also your teammates in team matches). It heals 2% per second. The dispenser can be easily destroyed since it hasn't that much health. When it's destroyed, it explodes, which hurts the Engineer. Side B - Short Spark Somehow the Engineer creates a tiny spark up close. Its power is weak when it comes to opponents, but it's able to remove projectiles and certain projectile-based traps (ex: Demoman's sticky bombs). When you remove either one of these, you have to wait 3 seconds to reuse it. Each extra projectile adds 2 seconds to the cooldown upon the use (ex: 3 projectiles=7 sec.). Other types of traps are immune to this attack. Up B - Grodbort's Greatest The Engineer holds aloft his monkey wrench and is vertically teleported by lightning that strikes him. The lightning is able to damage opponents greatly if they are really that stupid enough to stand close to the intended path of the bolt. Down B - Singular Support The Engineer places a level 1 sentry in front of him. The sentry stays in place guarding its spot. There can only be one at a time. It will shoot anyone mid-range. The sentry can fire at a quicker rate, but it only fires forward in a straight line. No, you can't upgrade it levels 2 & 3 because that would be mental and overpowered. It can only be removed if it gets destroyed. A few strong attacks or an explosion or two should do the job. Final Smash - More Gun The Engineer sits down and plays his guitar. He first says "How am I going to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearin' me a structurely superfluous new behind?" A level 1 sentry then shoots someone far left. The Engineer then says "The answer..." then a level 2 sentry shoots down someone at the far right. "Use a gun. And if that don't work..." a level 3 sentry fires its rockets, and then the Engineer says, "Use more gun." After that, you can aim a red crosshair that shows where the rockets will land with the use of the analog stick. You have 8 seconds to navigate the rockets. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh!" KOSFX2: "Oof!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: holds up his pistol Sd: drinks some beer Dn: does a taunt animation in silence Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. does a dance of victory 2. *laughs somewhat maniacally* 3. "And you best hope, not pointed at you." Failure/Clap: Just stands there holding up his wrench Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description The Engineer is a soft-spoken, amiable Texan with an interest in all things mechanical. He specializes in constructing and maintaining Buildings that provide support to his team, rather than fighting at the front lines. The Engineer's various gadgets include the Sentry Gun, an automated turret that fires at any enemy in range, the Dispenser, a device that restores the health and ammunition of nearby teammates, and Teleporters that quickly transport players from point A to point B. Because the Engineer's ingenious devices are under constant threat from explosives and devious enemy Spies, a good Engineer must keep his gear under a watchful eye and under repair with his Wrench at all times. When the Engineer needs to get his hands dirty, his trio of generic yet capable weapons, along with the assistance of his helpful hardware, make him more than capable of holding his own in a fight. If need be, the Engineer can even pick up and haul constructed buildings to redeploy them in more favorable locations (unless using the Eureka Effect). Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia * Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Gunholders Category:Glasses Category:Hat Wearer Category:Internet Meme Category:Southern Category:American Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets